My Eternal Snow
by Mariya Himeya
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan jika seorang ninja mencuri sesuatu darimu? Kurasa aku akan membiarkannya mencuri milikku, karena aku telah mencuri miliknya terlebih dahulu..


" _**The Eternal Snow"**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Genre: Angst, Romance**_

_**Pairing: NaruSasu/NS  
><strong>_

_**Warnings: Yaoi. Please click back if you're not sure to read it..**_

_**-xXxXx-**_

_**Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan jika seorang ninja mencuri sesuatu darimu? Kurasa aku akan membiarkannya mencuri milikku, karena aku telah mencuri miliknya terlebih dahulu..**_

_**Please read and enjoy with your way...**_

_...Gumpalan putih itu bertebaran di langit senja yang gelap. Dingin dan lembut saat kusentuh. Seperti dirinya yang pernah berada dalam tangan ini..._

Musim dingin kali ini tak seperti biasanya.

Salju pertama turun lebih cepat. Saat langit masih bernuansa merah yang membawa perasaan sedih di hari terakhir musim gugur, salju itu turun. Pemandangan yang sangat indah, saat awan yang kemerahan itu tertutup sedikit gumpalan putih yang sangat kecil.

Salju itu terkesan manis, tapi saat aku membuka mulut dan melihat ke atas langit, aku merasakan sesuatu yang pahit dan getir. Rasa salju ternyata tak semanis yang kubayangkan.

Aku kembali ke dalam kamar beralaskan tatami yang sangat rapi dan terlihat mahal. Ini bukan rumahku memang, karena disini tugasku hanya sebagai seorang samurai yang ditugaskan sebagai seorang penjaga. Lebih tepatnya menjaga seseorang. Aku ditugaskan menjaga seorang putri keluarga bangsawan.

Nama putri ini adalah Haruno Sakura. Putri satu-satunya keluarga Klan Sakura. Ia berwajah lumayan cantik untuk seorang bangsawan. Wajahnya mungil dan manis. Matanya menampakan iris hijau yang indah. Wataknya sopan, _"Uzumaki-san.."_ (begitu dia memanggilku) disertai tutur kata yang lembut dari bibir merah jambu yang juga mungil. Rambut pink sakuranya yang indah juga selalu dibiarkan lepas tak terikat.

Namun sang putri hanya salah satu benda yang harus kujaga. Sebenarnya aku juga harus menjaga sebuah benda peninggalan keluarga ini. Sebuah pedang samurai yang sangat berharga. Dengan perasaanku yang cukup tajam, aku dapat memastikan pedang ini telah banyak merenggut nyawa di masa lalu, di masa kejayaannya bersama dengan kesatria pemilik pedang ini.

Mata pedang yang memantulkan kilatan cahaya, tanda pedang ini memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Dan tubuh pedang yang sangat tajam, tanda perasaan benda yang tajam dan tegas. Sebagai seorang samurai, aku sangat tertarik dengan benda ini. Sayang, tak sembarang orang yang boleh menyentuhnya.

Kutinggalkan lamunanku tentang sang putri dan pedang itu.

Aku melangkah ke arah pintu kamar perlahan. Kugerser pintu itu, namun apa yang kutemukan saat membukanya?

Seorang ninja berpakaian hitam yang memeluk seseuatu di lengan kanannya yang terluka, segera menghunus sebuah belati kecil ke arahku. Namun belati itu kutebas dengan pedang samurai yang terikat di pinggangku. Terdengar bunyi dua bilah logam yang bertabrakan. Menimbulkan suara nyaring yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Ukh!"

Aku mundur ke belakang menahan dorongannya, tenaganya lumayan kuat untuk seorang yang terlihat ramping. Aku memperkuat pijakan kakiku dan balik mendorongnya dengan pedangku.

Wajah kami sangat dekat, namun hanya matanya yang terlihat dari balik kain penutup itu. Mata _phoenix_ yang tajam dan.. cantik. Apakah ia seorang wanita? Tapi tenaganya yang kuat ini meragukanku.

'_Bruk!'_

Aku yang masih menatap mata itu terjungkal ke belakang saat ia menemukan celah untuk menyerangku. Aku lengah, rasanya seperti terhipnotis matanya yang indah. Seolah sesaat aku jatuh dalam kegelapan pupilnya yang gelap. Tanpa menungguku bangun, ia segera melarikan diri.

'_Gubrak!'_

Sayang, usahanya itu kugagalkan. Aku menyandung kakinya dengan sarung pedangku, belati yang dibawanya terlempar cukup jauh darinya. Ia jatuh membelakangiku. Tampak pinggul rampingnya itu dari balik pakaian hitam yang menutupinya. Kurasa dia memang seorang wanita.

Ini kelemahanku, aku tak tega jika harus melukai seorang wanita. Samurai payah..

Aku mencoba bangun dan melompat menindih tubuh itu, aku memeluk pinggul itu erat-erat. Ia meronta mencoba melepaskan dirinya, namun sia-sia, ia tak dapat melepaskan lenganku.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti meronta, membalik tubuhnya menghadapku.

"Uagh!"

Lagi-lagi aku lengah, ia menendang wajahku dengan lututnya. Darah yang merah segera mengalir dari hidungku. Rasanya sakit sekali, kupikir hidungku patah.

Ia pun lepas dari tanganku, segera bangun dan melarikan diri. Aku masih terbaring di lantai tatami itu, menahan darah yang semakin deras mengucur dari hidungku. Sosok berpakaian hitam itu tak lagi di depanku, entah lari kemana dia.

"Kyaaaaa! Uzumaki-san!"

Suara sang putri, ia terkejut melihat tanganku berlumuran darah. Dan segera berlari memanggil bantuan. Beberapa pria datang, bukannya membatuku berdiri atau mengobatiku. Mereka malah memakiku yang membiarkan ninja itu kabur.

_**-xXxXx-**_

"Hei, kenapa untuk latihan saja sampai sekeras itu! Sakit tahu!"

Aku memasang wajah kesal saat luka di hidungku selesai diobati. Entah kenapa, orang-orang di sekitarku masih memasang tampang yang lebih kesal dariku. Mereka memelototiku dengan tajam.

"Lihat!"

Kakashi, guru pedang sekaligus samurai paling hebat di Konoha. Ia menunjuk seorang pria berpakaian ninja, membuka topeng ninjanya. Kupandang kedua orang itu dengan raut bingung.

"Ini memang latihan! Tapi tadi itu 'MALING ASLI'!"

Wajah bingungku berubah pucat, lagi-lagi ia membentakku. Jadi yang tadi itu bukan ninja untuk berlatih penjagaan, tapi maling asli berpakaian ninja!

"A.. aapa? Asli?"

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tanganku bergetar, aku gagal. Aku gagal menjadi seorang samurai. Apa kepalaku akan dipenggal setelah ini?

"Naruto.. aku memberimu satu kesempatan. Kau harus menemukan pencuri itu, juga pedang yang hilang. Kuberi waktu seminggu. Jika tak dapat menemukannya, kau harus dihukum lebih berat dari hukuman pencuri itu!"

'_Glek!'_

Aku menelan ludah mendengar itu, tapi aku cukup bersyukur tak mati malam ini karena Kakashi meminta bangsawan pemilik pedang itu untuk memberiku kesempatan satu kali lagi.

_**-xXxXx-**_

_1__st__ day..._

Sudah seharian aku mencarinya, tapi belum kutemukan juga. Sial sekali nasibku.

Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku tahu siapa dia. Wajahnya tertutup kain hitam yang hanya menampakan sedikit celah untuk matanya. Aku hanya tahu ciri-ciri dari matanya. Mata _phoenix_ yang cantik dan tajam, juga kulitnya yang putih pucat. Itu pun hanya sekilas, saat ia jatuh dan bajunya sedikit terbuka. Selain itu aku tak tahu apapun soal ninja itu.

"Haah~"

Aku menghela napas. Sudah berjam-jam aku mencarinya hari ini. Perutku lapar dan kakiku lelah. Mana udara musim dingin ini semakin dingin walau hari masih siang. Aku teruskan berjalan mendekati pasar. Mungkin dia ada di tempat barang antik.

Sampailah aku di pasar terbesar di desa ini. Aku berkeliling pasar mencari toko barang antik. Kukira hanya ada beberapa toko barang antik di pasar, ternyata dugaanku salah. Aku sampai di deretan toko barang antik yang jumlahnya sekitar belasan atau mungkin puluhan toko ini. Astaga.. apalagi ini.. masa aku harus memeriksa semua toko yang ada?

Pasrah. Akhirnya aku memeriksa semua toko yang ada. Tapi pedang dan pencuri itu tak juga kutemukan.

Matahari sudah tinggi di atas sana. Aku pun mampir ke kedai ramen terdekat.

"Ramen porsi besar, Pak!"

Aku segera mengambil tempat duduk dan duduk dengan posisi yang menurutku nyaman.

"Silakan airnya!" kata bapak penjual ramen itu menyodorkan segelas air padaku.

Beberapa menit kemudian gelas yang tadinya penuh itu telah kering.

"Haah.."

Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas.

"Ada apa, nak? Kau terlihat kesusahan?"

Rupanya penjual ramen itu mendengar helaan napasku. Aku hanya mengangkat pundakku untuk membalasnya.

"Silakan!"

Semangkuk ramen porsi besar terhidang di depanku. Aromanya yang mengundang selera makanku, segera membuat air liurku menetes. Aku pun segera menyantapnya lahap.

"Slurp.. Mmmh! Ramennya enak!"

Kataku memuji rasa ramen yang malah membuat si penjual tersenyum bangga. Mangkuk yang tadinya penuh itu sekarang sudah benar-benar kosong. Aku belum merasa cukup dengan semangkuk ramen, aku pun memesan mangkuk ke dua.

"Kau rakus sekali, ya."

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengagetkanku. Aku pun memalingkan pandanganku pada asal suara itu. Dan apa yang kulihat?

Seorang pria berambut kelam dengan kulit putih pucat duduk di sebelahku, dengan pakaian serba hitam yang ditutupi mantel yang juga hitam. Aku kaget setengah mati melihatnya. Sejak kapan ia ada di sampingku! Aku sama sekali tak menyadari gerakannya. Apa dia sudah datang duluan? Tapi saat aku datang, bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadarinya? Aneh sekali..

"Apa? Kau marah kubilang rakus?"

Aku masih terdiam menatapnya. Menatap mata hitam yang kelam itu, mata itu sedikit terlihat kesal. Mata hitamnya bagai menelanku ke dalam kegelapan. Mata hitam..?

Astaga! Itu _'phoenix' _yang sama dengan si pencuri malam itu!

'_Crik'_

Aku mendorong pedangku keluar dari sarungnya dengan ibu jariku. Suara itu membuat tatapan mata itu menajam. Ia duduk dengan posisi siap bertempur. Kurasa aku telah menemukannya.. Pencuri di malam hari itu..

_**-xXxXx-**_

'_BRAK!' _

Kursi yang ia lempar ke arahku terbelah jadi dua karena tebasan pedangku. Ia berlari keluar dari kedai ramen. Aku pun mengikutinya, larinya cepat sekali. Tapi aku berhasil mengikutinya. Ah! Sial! Dia berlari ke dalam hutan yang jadi perbatasan desa ini dengan desa seberang.

'_Srak!'_

Aku menerobos hutan itu dengan pedangku. Ranting-ranting pohon mengahalangi pandanganku. Namun aku masih bisa melihat sosok hitam itu. Berlompatan dengan gesit di atas ranting dan dahan pohon-pohon. Ia terus maju ke depan dengan cepat. Badannya yang ramping memudahkannya menyusup di antara ranting yang justru menghalangiku. Sesaat terdengar tawa kecil darinya. Aku semakin kesal mendengarnya.

Aku mempercepat pergerakanku ke depan, semakin mempertipis jarak dengannya. Aku menebaskan pedangku di jarak yang lumayan dekat ini. Beberapa helai rambut berterbangan ke arahku. Aku berhasil mengenai rambutnya yang kelam itu. Baru rambutnya, belum tubuh rampingnya itu.

"Hehe.."

Jarak kami sekarang begitu dekat. Hanya berjarak beberapa kaki. Kurasa tanganku dapat menggapainya.

Aku berhasil menarik mantelnya. Ia pun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh, seperti burung robin yang jatuh dari langit. Aku pun turun ke tanah dengan posisi siap menyerangnya. Ia pun telah bersiap dengan sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya. Itu pedang yang kucari-cari! Jadi selama ini, dia membawa benda itu bersamanya.

Untuk beberapa saat kami hanya bertatapan tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Aku memperhatikan setiap inci gerakannya. Kurasa ini sudah cukup untuk mengatur napas kami. Aku pun menyerangnya duluan. Berlari ke arahnya dengan gerakan lurus ke depan.

'_TRAANG!'_

Aku menekannya ke belakang. Ia menahan pedangku dengan pedang yang ia genggam di kedua tangannya. Rupanya ia hanya gesit dalam bergerak, namun ia tak terlalu mahir dalam bermain pedang.

'_NGIIIK...!'_

Suara pedang yang sama dengan malam itu. Namun kali ini kami melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia balik menekanku, aku sengaja mundur ke belakang untuk mendorongnya kembali dan segera menjatuhkannya. Ia pun jatuh, namun berhasil melukai lengan kananku dengan pedang itu. Lumayan sakit juga rasanya.

Ia jatuh terjembab dan bangun dengan cepat. Namun kondisinya tak sebaik saat kami baru memulainya. Ah! Semalam ia terluka di lengan kirinya itu. Wajah cantik itu menampakan raut kesakitan. Di dekatnya terlihat rumput dan sedikit salju yang berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Itu darahnya..

Aku tak dapat meneruskan pertarungan jika musuhku tidak dalam kondisi baik. Jika aku meneruskannya, aku akan menang tanpa rasa hormat, hanya rasa bersalah yang memalukan. Aku pun menurunkan pedangku dan memasukannya ke dalam sarung pedang. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan maju perlahan ke arahnya.

"Kita tak bisa melanjutkannya. Ayo, kuobati dulu lukamu."

Sesaat wajahnya itu berubah jadi sedikit bingung dan takut. Aku masih mengulurkan tanganku padanya, menanti tangan itu menerima tanganku. Namun raut wajahnya itu lagi-lagi berubah. Kali ini ia terlihat kesal. Ia segera berlari ke arahku dan menghunuskan pedangnya. Aku tahu ia akan melakukan itu, membuatku kesal.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau! Aku berusaha menolongmu! Lagipula pedang itu takkan berarti di tanganmu!"

Aku telah bersiap menerima serangannya itu. Kugeser kakiku sedikit ke samping. Dan membiarkan pedang itu lewat di sampingku. Ia yang tak dapat menghentikan gerakan larinya itu dengan mudah kutangkap. Aku segera menggenggam lengan kanannya.

"Akh.."

Ia menjerit kecil dan segera jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi berlutut. Menjatuhkan pedang yang kucari itu dari tangannya.

Mata _phoenix_ itu benar-benar terlihat marah. Tapi itu malah semakin membuatnya tampak menarik. Aku meremas lengan kanannya itu, dan ia merintih lebih keras.

"Aaakh! Lepas.. kan.."

Kurasa itu cukup menyakitinya. Dengan suaranya yang lirih ia memohon padaku.

Melihatnya tak berdaya, aku pun melepaskannya dan ia jatuh ke tanah. Aku memendangi tanganku yang berwarna merah menyala. Darahnya terasa hangat di tanganku. Ia masih terkulai di tanah, memeluk lengan kanannya yang terluka berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, mengambil pedang yang terletak di dekatnya dan membungkusnya dengan kain hitam yang semula menutupinya.

"!"

Sebuah tangan memeluk kakiku lemah. Ia memandangku dengan matanya yang indah itu. Sesuatu membuatnya tampak lebih indah. Belum pernah kulihat air mata yang sangat indah seperti ini. Mata itu lekat-lekat menatapku, kali ini dengan tatapan memohon.

"... Hhh.. Tolong.."

Ia sangat kesakitan, suaranya hampir tak terdengar. Kesadarannya hilang, tangan itu melepaskan kakiku. Kedua mata _phoenix_-nya itu tertutup perlahan.

_**-xXxXx-**_

Hari sudah sore dan aku menunggu di ruang tengah rumahku, duduk membelakangi sinar oranye itu. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi itu. Aku.. merasa sedikit kasihan padanya. Maksudku, ia terluka dan aku harus menolongnya, tapi ini sebenarnya melanggar peraturan. Aku seharusnya segera menyerahkannya pada pemilik pedang itu.

Tapi, aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku menginginkannya..

'_Sreeek..'_

Seseorang menggeser pintu dan aku bangkit dari tempatku, berlari kecil ke arah orang yang membuka pintu itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Tanyaku pada seorang dokter yang kupanggil ke rumah untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Ia kelelahan dan kekurangan darah. Luka di lengan kanannya itu cukup dalam. Tenang saja, aku sudah menjahitnya dan seminggu lagi akan sembuh. Saat itu, aku akan datang untuk melepaskan jahitannya. Oh, ya! Jangan sampai terkena air, atau itu akan perih sekali nantinya. Juga biarkan dia istirahat dan makan dengan teratur."

Jelas dokter itu padaku. Ia pun pergi dan aku segera berlari ke kamarku, menggeser pintunya dan menemukan seseorang terbaring di ranjangku. Matanya masih terpejam, ia tidur dengan tenang. Aku duduk di sampingnya dengan kursi.

Kuperhatikan wajah itu, ia cukup cantik untuk seorang pria. Apakah dia seorang aktor _kabuki_? Kulitnya sangat putih, bahkan lebih putih dari kulit wanita.

"Hehe.."

Aku tertawa kecil saat memperhatikan wajahnya yang manis saat tertidur. Masa' pria semanis ini jadi pencuri? Aku masih memperhatikannya. Setiap lekukan wajahnya itu terlihat indah. Aku tak sadar sudah berapa lama menunggu disampingnya. Saat aku hendak bangun dari kursiku, ia membuka matanya.

Mata kami bertemu dan aku kembali duduk di kursiku. Ia hanya menatapku lemah dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

"_..uke.."_

Ia mengatakan sesuatu perlahan, aku tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku pun menundukan kepalaku agar dapat mendengarnya lebih jelas. Dan ia pun berusaha mengulang apa yang ingin dia katakan barusan.

"_..Sasuke.."_

'Sasuke'? Itu namanya?

"Sasuke? Hai, aku Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki."

Kataku kembali duduk tegak, dan ia hanya mengangguk perlahan. Kami pun kembali bertatapan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ehm.. Sasuke, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Kau istirahat saja, ya?"

Aku segera memecah suasana hening itu dan segera bangun dari kursi untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi pria yang masih terbaring itu tak membiarkanku pergi, ia berusaha bangun dan langsung memelukku. Kami pun jatuh bersamaan.

"Hei! Apa yang.."

Aku tak dapat melanjutkannya, ditengah suasana kamar sepi ini aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang berbisik di telingaku.

"_Jangan, tetaplah bersamaku.."_

"Egh!"

Aku sedikit terkejut saat ia mempererat pelukannya. Tapi aku tak dapat melepaskan itu, aku.. ingin memeluk tubuh itu. Aku pun memeluknya, lebih erat daripada pelukannya. Aku membelai tengkuknya, merasakan setiap ujung rambutnya di antara jemariku.

_**-xXxXx-**_

Gelap..

Aku mencoba membuka mataku, yang kulihat hanyalah langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Apa yang terjadi setelah aku memeluknya, aku tak ingat. Yang kurasakan sekarang hanyalah suatu kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhku saat ini.

Hangat..?

Aku mencoba meraba sesuatu di sampingku, tepatnya sesuatu yang terasa berat di bagian kanan tubuhku.

"..Nngh.. Naruto? Kau sudah bangun?"

"GYAAAAA...!"

Saat aku menemukan apa itu, spontan aku bertriak sekeras-kerasnya, membangunkan sesuatu yang berada di sampingku. Rupanya Sasuke sedang tertidur disampingku! Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku mencoba untuk mengingat semuanya. Dadaku masih berdebar-debar, dan Sasuke yang tadi terbangun segera menghidupkan lampu saat mendengar teriakanku.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku karena gelap. Saat mataku mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan itu, aku sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan didepan mataku saat ini.

Sosok polos Sasuke saat ini hanya tertutup dengan sehelai selimut yang hanya menutupi bagian pinggang kebawah. Ia pun hanya memandangku tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan melirikku seperti itu."

Tanyanya sambil merangkak mendekatiku. Selimut yang tadi menutupi separuh tubuhnya itu pun tak lagi menyelimutinya. Aku bisa melihat semuanya..

'_Sluurp'_

"T-Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan!" aku sedikit mendorongnya saat ia tiba-tiba saja menjilat leherku seperti anak kucing. Itu, sedikit menggelitik tengkukku.

"Hm? Maksudmu apa yang kita lakukan? Apa kita akan melanjutkan yang tadi?"

Bukannya mundur, ia malah maju dan duduk di pangkuanku, memposisikanku diantara kedua kakinya itu. Kedua kaki yang tertutup kulit yang pucat itu sangat indah. Dan diantara kedua kakinya itu, aku dapat melihat miliknya yang mulai menegang. Ia segera mengalungkan kedua lengannya di pundakku. Ia menggodaku, aku pun melumat bibir itu. Dan milik kami pun saling menegang, aku pun mengalungkan kedua tanganku di pingang itu.

Pinggang yang cukup ramping untuk ukuran seorang pria, tubuh yang indah dibungkus oleh kulit pucat seindah sutra. Kupeluk tubuh itu lebih erat dan ia pun lebih memantapkan posisi tubuhnya, mendorong tubuhku ke belakang. Kami berdua jatuh. Namun ia tetap dalam pelukanku.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Aku menatap wajahnya dari bawah, kurasa ia akan terlihat lebih indah jika kulihat dari atas.

'_Brugh'_

"Naru..!"

Ia sedikit terkejut saat aku membalik posisinya. Kini aku dapat melihatnya dari atas. Seorang pria terbaring tepat dibawahku, diatas tempat tidur yang entah kenapa sangat berantakan itu. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang dan pucat berdegup kencang. Napasnya terengah-engahnya itu membuatku ingin menyentuhnya lebih lagi.

Ia membelai rambutku dengan lembut saat kulumat tengkuk mulusnya itu. Aku tak ingin ketinggalan aksi, kumainkan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang menegang itu.

"_Ah!"_

Tiba-tiba ia mendorong tubuhku dan sedikit memberontak saat aku tak berhenti menggerayangi tengkuknya. Ia mulai berteriak histeris saat aku meneruskannya. Entah kenapa aku tak dapat menghentikan ini, aku masih ingin menyentuhnya.. lebih dalam lagi.

Kami berdua semakin erat, ia memelukku lebih erat, seakan tak ingin aku meninggalkannya. Kejantannya yang semakin menegang itu telah mencapai puncaknya. Tanganku kini basah oleh maninya. Kurasa ini sudah cukup basah.

Jemariku beralih ke bagian yang lebih bawah. Menyentuh miliknya yang telah merekah. Perlahan aku mendorong jemariku kedalam miliknya itu. Ia kembali terkejut saat aku melakukannya. Kulanjutkan perlahan hingga ketiga jariku ada dalamnya. Terasa sempit dalam lubang miliknya. Perlahan aku memaksa ketiga jariku masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"_Ngh.. Nnh.."_

Tiba-tiba ia menolak perlakuanku dan memberontak lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kali ini dia sungguh-sungguh menolakku.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Hnnghh.."

Aku pun melepaskanya.

Tak kusangaka air mata akan mengalir membasahi pipinya. Aku pun bangun dan menatapanya sedikit heran. Ia menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Ia menangis terisak-isak. Rasa khawatir mulai membuatku gugup.

"_Apa yang telah kulakukan? Apakah aku menyakitinya..?"_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanyaku. Perlahan kubelai rambut hitamnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran, seperti kucing kecil yang kedinginan. Entah kedinginan atau takut padaku.

Ia tak membalas pertanyaanku. Kutarik sehelai selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya. Kembali menyelimutinya. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping, menghindari pandanganku. Ia tertidur kembali.

_**-xXxXx-**_

_2__nd__ day..._

Biasanya aku selalu menyantap makan malamku seorang diri, tapi malam ini berbeda. Aku tak lagi sendirian. Seseorang memakan masakanku malam ini. Di ruang tengah, sekaligus ruang makan, seseorang menemaniku malam ini. Sasuke yang masih dengan wajah dinginnya seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu, menyantap masakanku perlahan. Tak ada percakapan sampai saat ini. Hanya suara pembawa berita dari televisi yang ada di depan kami.

"Bagaimana masakannya? Enak?"

Tanyaku memberanikan diri memulai percakapan.

Ia berhenti sejenak. Meletakan kedua sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasinya.

"... Enak.. Ini sangat enak."

Balasnya. Tanpa menatap mataku. Lalu kembali menyantap makan malamnya. Ia makan perlahan namun sangat menikmatinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mangkuk nasinya telah kosong.

"Mau tambah?"

Tanyaku menawarinya. Untuk sesat ia terdiam, lalu memberikan mangkuk nasinya padaku. Masih tak ingin menatapku.

"Silakan!"

Kataku tersenyum kepadanya. Walau kutahu ia tak ingin melihat itu. Ia kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Aku hampir menghabiskan makananku. Kutatap wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu. Namun, tiba-tiba ia berhenti memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia terlihat sedikit terganggu oleh tatapanku.

"Eh? Maaf, silakan teruskan!"

Kataku sembari memalingkan pandangan ke arah televisi.

Tak kusangka, seorang pria bertubuh lebih kecil dariku ini bisa menyantap tiga mangkuk nasi sekaligus.

"Apa kau ninja sungguhan?"

Tanyaku memecah keheningan ruangan itu. Bukannya membalas pertanyaanku, ia terawa sinis dengan nada geli.

"Tentu."

Jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau samurai sungguhan, Tuan Samurai?"

Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda, meremehkanku. Aku pun menjelaskan kalau aku memang samurai, tapi ia malah tertawa geli saat aku berusaha menjelaskannya. Itu tawa paling manis yang pernah kulihat..

Setelah kami berdua selesai makan, ia membantuku membereskan meja dan mencuci piring. Saat ia mengerjakan sesuatu wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang.

"Wajahmu itu, kenapa bisa setenang itu walau kau tahu jika aku musuhmu?"

Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit ragu. Aku tak yakin ia akan menjawabnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai musuh, Tuan Samurai.."

Sesaat aku terdiam, lalu melanjutkannya.

"Jadi, kau tak takut jika aku harus menyerahkanmu?"

Lagi-lagi senyuman tipis terselip di bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Kalaupun waktunya tiba, kurasa kau takkan melepaskan salju yang jatuh ke telapak tangan."

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan yang menyangkut soal dirinya. Aku masih tak mengerti apa maksudnya aku takkan melepaskan salju yang jatuh ke telapak tangan, melepaskan apa?

_**-xXxXx-**_

_5__th __day..._

Sudah tiga hari ini seorang ninja pelarian tinggal bersamaku. Dan sudah lima hari ini aku menyembunyikannya. Ia masih lemah dan sakit, aku masih tak dapat menyerahkannya untuk diadili. Sedikit merasa berkhianat..

Sebenarnya aku tak berniat mengusirnya. Bahkan aku senang seseorang mau tinggal bersamaku.

Langit senja terlihat cerah walau tanah masih bersalju tebal. Aku duduk di teras rumah sambil menikmati beberapa cemilan dan teh yang masih panas, semua ini juga Sasuke yang membuatkan. Kukira ia tak pernah merasa lelah. Kuperhatikan ia tak pernah tinggal diam kecuali saat makan dan tidur. Ia sangat rajin. Rumahku semakin bersih dan rapi setiap harinya.

Dari teras aku memperhatikannya yang masih sibuk di dapur, entah apa yang ia lakukan. Pastinya tak mengacau. Aku menyeruput tehku perlahan. Lalu kembali menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Tiba-tiba ia berbalik. Kurasa pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Ia berjalan ke arah teras. Ke arahku. Duduk disampingku.

Aku segera menuangkan teh yang panas itu ke cangkir porselen putih dengan latar bambu biru. Lalu menyodorkan cangkir itu padanya. Ia menerimanya tanpa menatap mataku.

Keadaan terasa sangat hening. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Kami berdua hanya menikmati pemandangan taman dan salju yang perlahan jatuh ke tanah.

Setelah beberapa saat pandanganku teralih padanya. Wajahnya menampakan ekspresi tenang yang datar dan dingin. Aku duduk lebih dekat padanya. Ia tak memepedulikan itu. Tetap diam dengan wajahnya yang tenang.

Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia terlihat sangat menarik. Aku sedikit ingin membalasnya untuk waktu itu.

"Naruto!"

Ia sangat terkejut saat aku tiba-tiba mengecup tengkuknya.

"Untuk yang waktu itu!"

Kataku dengan wajah iseng.

"Tapi.."

Aku segera menyerang bibir lembut itu. Ia yang semula terkejut pun berubah tenang dan hanyut dalam pelukkanku.

Lagi-lagi ia terlihat lebih menarik jika terbaring dengan rambutnya yang berserakan di lantai. Matanya yang serasa menyelimutiku dalam kegelapan, kegelapan tanpa dasar.

Malam itu bulan bersinar terang. Diatas ranjangku yang lagi-lagi berantakan, kulit pucatnya terlihat begitu indah. Tak ada perlawanan, ia tak menghentikanku. Ia mengalir bersamaku.

Tapi, aku masih tak mengetahui apapun tentang Sasuke.

_**-xXxXx-**_

_7__th__ day..  
><em>

Malam ini aku tak bisa tidur. Mataku tak bisa terpejam dan segera tidur. Aku belum mengantuk. Sedangkan Sasuke sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar, dengan menyeret selimutku menuju teras. Tempat favoritku. Malam ini segalanya terasa sangat sunyi. Aku memandangi bulan malam ini. Cahayanya yang putih menyinari malam yang gelap.

Tak ada suara apapun. Benar-benar sunyi. Udara dingin dan keheningan ini membuat rasa kantuk mulai menyelimutiku.

Belum sempat aku tertidur, seseorang tengah duduk di sebelahku. Mengagetkanku dan membuatku kembali terjaga dari tidur. Sasuke. Ia duduk di sebelahku tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Pria di sebelahku ini terlihat seperti patung. Tak bergerak sedikit pun, juga tak bersuara. Kukira ia akan begitu hingga pagi, tapi ia malah tersenyum. Bukan, itu menyeringai.

"Dingin. Pipimu dingin."

Aku membelai pipinya lembut. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan itu. Seringai itu hilang dari wajahnya. Kali ini ia memandang mataku, namun dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan.

"Kukira ketika kau menolong dan bukan membunuhku di hutan itu, tujuanku bukan lagi untuk mencuri barang antik itu. Karena kau telah mencuri sesuatu dariku.."

Aku sedikit tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan, tapi kukira ini akan membongkar siapa dia. Jadi aku masih mendengarkannya.

"..kurasa, ini terakhir kalinya aku menjadi ninja."

Sungguh, sekarang aku mengerti apa yang ingin ia katakan. Namun ini akan sulit. Aku menginginkannya, tapi harus menyerahkannya untuk dihukum. Itu berarti ia akan dibunuh dan aku takkan bertemu dengannya lagi. Perasaanku bercampur aduk. Dadaku terasa sangat sakit dan kurasa mataku sudah berkaca-kaca saat ini.

"Salju yang dingin dan jatuh ke tanah, seperti kau yang jatuh ke tanganku. Kau tahu itu?"

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Menembus mata _phoenix-_nya yang gelap. Dan ia terlihat sangat sedih.

"Tapi.. perlahan salju itu akan mencair dan meleleh, menjadi air dan meninggalkanku. Aku tak tahu, apa aku harus melepaskan salju itu?"

Ia terkejut mendengar itu dan kali ini ia yang hampir menangis. Tiba-tiba ia menarik bajuku.

Napasku berhenti untuk sesaat. Wajahku terasa panas. Ia masih mengunci bibirku untuk beberapa saat.

Kecupan kecil yang hangat dan lembut.

Kami berhenti saat udara dalam paru-paru kami mulai habis.

Ia melepaskanku.

"Jangan pernah melepaskan salju itu. Salju itu milikmu. Jangan pernah.."

Mulutku membisu. Tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Hanya menatapnya yang mulai menangis dengan air mata yang indah.

Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun ia segera kembali mengunci bibirku. Perlahan aku memeluknya erat. Dadaku berdegup kencang. Berharap kami akan selalu seperti ini. Aku tak ingin kehilangan salju ini, salju dingin yang telah jatuh dan memberiku kehangatan yang lembut ini.

_**-xXxXx-**_

"_Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, salju musim dinginku.."_

"_Dan aku tak akan lepas darimu, samuraiku.."_

_**-xXxXx-**_

Cepat atau lambat orang-orang suruhan pasti akan menemukan kami berdua. Dalam dinginnya udara musim dingin, kami berbagi napas yang hangat. Langit yang mulai gelap serasa menelan kami dalam kegelapannya. Sesaat aku tak dapat merasakan apapun. Sesuatu menembus dadaku. Tapi aku tak merasa kesakitan sama sekali.

Dua raga jatuh di atas tanah yang ditutupi salju putih. Samar-samar salju yang tadinya putih bersih itu berubah kemerahan. Di atas salju yang telah memerah sempurna itu, sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak tertebus sebilah pedang tepat di dadanya.

Beberapa orang bersenjata yang tadinya mengelilingi kami kini pergi entah kemana. Mereka telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Membunuh ninja dan samurai yang melindunginya.

Tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin membelai wajahku lembut. Kurasa ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya untukku menatap mata itu. Mata _phoenix_ yang lama-kelamaan redup itu masih menatapku. Meneteskan air mata terakhirnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga kupaksa tubuhku bergerak, lenganku yang terasa berat kupaksa terangkat.

Aku berusaha mendekap tubuh itu sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dan meninggalkanku. Ia tersenyum kecil. Hangat.. perlahan berubah menjadi dingin. Tubuhnya mulai membeku. Mata itu terlihat kosong, ia pergi untuk selamanya.

Di atas tumpukan salju ini aku masih memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Aku baru menyadarinya. Apa yang ia maksud tak akan 'melepaskan salju'.

Kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Napas terakhirku terasa dingin. Aku terus menatapnya sampai semua yang terlihat hanya putihnya salju dan bayangannya. Bayangannya menjemputku perlahan meninggalkan raga ini.

Semuanya terasa lembut. Ini bukan perpisahan terakhir kami. Kurasa akan ada yang kedua atau ketiga, dan seterusnya untuk seorang samurai dan salju musin dinginnya..

_**-xXxXx-**_

Di musim dingin, bertahun-tahun setelah seorang samurai dan seorang ninja itu pergi..

'Bruk!'

"Ah! Maaf!"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambutnya yang cerah dan mata birunya yang terang tak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda di depannya.

"Tidak perlu. Pergilah."

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitamnya dan mata _phoenix_ tajamnya membalasnya dengan ketus.

"Eh?"

"Apa?"

Keduanya terdiam saat mata itu bertemu satu sama lain.

_**-xXxXx-**_

"_Apa aku mengenalmu?"_

_**-xXxXx-**_

_..Kurasa yang kupikirkan kali ini benar. Ini bukan perpisahan kami, karena kami akan selalu bersama.._

_**-xXxXx-**_

_**-End-**_

_**Review Please..**_


End file.
